


Sea of Freedom

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What if One Piece had a different main character?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rayleigh adopts a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a response to a debate on discord

Today, the skies were blue, and the seagull was flying through the endless expanse that it was. Underneath, the blue sea sparkled beautifully, and the ship was sailing lazily through the sea, with the waves lapping against it. The ship was occupied by hundreds of people, who each had their own role on the ship. They were a crew of pirates, but they weren't just a crew. They were an impromptu family. There was a large chair on the deck, and there was an equally large man seated upon it, holding a newspaper in one hand.

"So." the large man spoke "Roger is giving himself up? I figure out there has to be a good reason."

"There is, Sencho." one of his many crew-members said "He wants to protect his crew."

"No, there is something else. Something that we're not seeing, or my name isn't Whitebeard." the large man said firmly "I think we need to dig deeper, as we might find something interesting. Our first course of action shall be to talk to Roger's old crew. Maybe they know something. Starting with Rayleigh."

**-Sabaody Archipelago-**

"Sorry for being late, Shakky." Rayleigh apologized with a winsome smile

Shakky's eyes trailed down to the bundle in his arms.

"And who, pray tell, is that?" Shakky raised an eyebrow

"Just an abandoned baby I found." Rayleigh smiled brightly "A baby I want to adopt as my own. I always wanted a child, but never had a chance to raise my own. So I'll settle for the next best thing."

Of course, he omitted some details. Like the fact that he was given the baby in question by his dying mother, a woman that he personally knew.

"Do you even know how to take care of babies?" Shakky asked

"No." Rayleigh admitted "But I hope you'll help me in that department."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Rayleigh adopted the cutest baby in the world of One Piece.......


	2. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayleigh gets a couple of visits from people he knows.

"So." Whitebeard said "Let me cut right to the chase. What is Roger's secret? He wanted to protect something other than you lot when he surrendered, right? You must know something about this, right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rayleigh's tone was deceptively sweet.

The baby in his arms continued to draw milk from the bottle Rayleigh was holding. Shakky hummed a soothing tune as she read a book.

Whitebeard only chuckled.

"All right then." he stood up "I guess you won't divulge anything that easily. You wouldn't be you if you did."

And then Whitebeard left, with a smile. He got what he had come here for in the first place. Information.

The baby in Rayleigh's arms looked a lot like Roger, and that was not a mere coincidence.

-x-

"Well, hello there." Shanks greeted, as he glanced at the baby curiously "It seems I got a welcoming committee."

"Hardly." Rayleigh grimaced "This one is a real menace."

"Really?" Shanks raised an eyebrow "It looks cute to me."

"It is a real slave driver." Rayleigh grumbled "It wakes Shakky and me in the middle of the night, because it's hungry, or needs to pee, or we have to change diapers, or something unholy....."

"It's what babies do." Shanks pointed out "How did you end up with one, anyway?"

"His mother entrusted him to me on her deathbed." Rayleigh said dryly "Being a family friend, I couldn't refuse."

"And who is the mother?" Shanks prodded, even though he had a good idea

"Rouge." Rayleigh confirmed his suspicions "That's why no one could find out. If they do, it'll be the death of him."

"Why don't you give him to me." Shanks offered "My crew and me are better at baby-sitting, and we can keep him safer than you two can. No one would pick a fight with us."

"I was his father's first mate." Rayleigh pointed out

"I was his father's apprentice, and the one who received his trademark hat when he died." Shanks countered

"Just go." Rayleigh grumbled, waving him off

-x-

The child - named Ace like Roger and Rouge wanted - finally learned to walk without assistance.

It was now his first birthday. Shanks, Rayleigh and Shakky all pitched in to bake a small cake and purchase several small presents as well.


	3. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is growing up.

**Year one**

Ace grabbed at the soft material and snuggled into it. It was his first toy. A stuffed bear, bought in the thrift shop. It was going to be his sole companion for a year, given that Rayleigh was leaving again. 

"Are you sure?" Shakky looked at her husband with pleading eyes "I am not exactly a sociable person." 

"Yes, I am sure." Rayleigh pushed up his glasses with the look that left no room for argument "If I stay here for too long, chances are they'll connect the dots, and they'll come after Ace."

".....Can't argue with that logic." Shakky sighed "All right. Just be safe, and promise you'll come back."

"I promise." Rayleigh kissed her on the cheek "I will be back."

Shakky scooped Ace up into her arms, and stepped outside to see Rayleigh off. 

"Well, I'm off." Rayleigh sighed "Till next time."

He didn't really want to leave, but he had no choice. If the Marines caught word that he was staying in one place for too long, they'd investigate without a doubt, which would put Ace in danger.

After Rayleigh became no more but a small dot, Shakky and Ace stepped back into the house.

There, Ace picked up his new toy, again, and soon fell asleep, holding it. 

Shakky smiled in amusement. She lifted him up and placed him in his designated bed.

****

**Year two**

"Another one!" Shanks exclaimed joyfully, and slammed his empty glass on the counter 

"You are not allowed any more refills." Shakky said firmly "It's a bad influence on Ace."

As if on cue, the child in question stepped into the room, still half-asleep, and rubbing his eyes awake.

"How are you feeling, Ace?" Shakky was by his side in an instant.

"M' sleepy." Ace mumbled

"He is cute." Shanks, who was observing the whole thing, suddenly announced

Shakky threw a booklet at him.

Shanks just threw his head back and laughed.

"You love him." Shanks observed "Even if you don't show it in public that often."

Shakky just shrugged.

"Where is Rayleigh?" Shanks decided to change the subject

"He went on another sabbatical." Shakky sighed "He says that if he stays here for too long, the Marines would connect the dots and come after us with the intention of killing Ace."

"A wise observation." Shanks ran his fingers across the rim of the glass "Say, how about I take him off your hands? He'd be safer with me."

"I would, but the final decision falls to my husband." Shakky said

"I see." Shanks smiled "Then I'll try my best to convince him."

"Why don't you go back to your room, Ace?" Shakky suggested, subtly steering the boy towards the stairs "You can sleep in today."

"Okay, Shakky-san." Ace nodded, and started climbing

Once he was gone, the atmosphere in the room darkened

"The sooner I get to take him, the better." Shanks grimaced "There is something strange going on these days.....something major is in the works. I don't know whether or not it's connected to Ace in any way, but I'd rather not take any chances."

"Me neither." Shakky admitted, as she refilled Shanks' glass

****

**Year three**

"Get packing." Rayleigh ordered "You'll be staying with Shanks from now on. I'll help." 

The Marines apparently received an anonymous tip, because they began patrolling in Sabaody daily. He didn't know whether the tip was about Ace or something else entirely, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. 

Once they finished packing, Rayleigh stepped down, carrying Ace on his arms and two suitcases in both hands. Shanks, who was next to door, stepped forward and took Ace into his own arms. Both suitcases were put on the ship. After they finished saying their goodbyes, Shanks and Ace boarded the ship as well.

"All right. The preparations are complete." Shanks announced "Red force, set sail!"

****

**Year four**

Shanks found Ace on the deck, looking out into the distance. 

"Thinking about something?" Shanks prompted, joining him on the deck

"I wonder....." Ace began, thinking about how best to phrase this "I wonder if you knew my parents."

"Yes. Yes, I did." Shanks confirmed "They were both my best friends and surrogate parents. They took care of me, and now I shall pay it forward, by taking care of you."

"Were they good?" Ace gripped the railing "I asked some people in the city, and they said father was a monster, who made everyone's lives miserable."

"I see....." Shanks frowned "But they are only saying that because they didn't know him personally. Those of us who did, such as Rayleigh and myself, would tell you differently. Come to think of it, why don't we pay a visit to my old pal?"

"That would be great." Ace smiled shyly 

"All right!" Shanks called out "Men, change course! We're paying them a visit!"

The men in the crew were quick to do just that.

"I think you'll like him." Shanks told Ace "He has cool powers, and he is a riot to be around."

-x-

Buggy was relaxing.

True, he loved adventure and gaining riches, and he loved good company, but he also loved to have some peace and quiet.

At the moment, he was reminiscing about the past. About Roger, his gusto, his love for adventure, and his loyalty towards those he considered his nakama. He thought about Rouge, her intelligence, and her motherly affections. They were like parents he never had, and he missed them both.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Shanks, whom Buggy had dubbed 'a nuisance'. Not that he would ever call Shanks that to his face - he still valued his own life - but he could still call Shanks that in the inner recesses of his own mind. Upon having a closer look, however, he saw that Shanks was not alone. There was a kid with him. A boy, about four years old.

"Go on, Ace, talk to him." Shanks encouraged, pushing the kid towards Buggy

"And who might this be?" Buggy asked lazily 

"This is Ace." Shanks introduced exuberantly "He is Roger and Rouge's only child. I brought him here to meet you, because I think the two of you would get along well!"

Buggy saw the excited look on kid's face, and he groaned inwardly. He should have expected something like this. This was Shanks, after all, and things always got chaotic when Shanks was involved.

And then he found himself staring at two pairs of puppy-eyes.

And his resistance melted like ice in August.


	4. The Will of D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, the journey begins.

The sea was tranquil, and the sky was blue. A small boat glided through the ocean. There was only one passenger in the boat - a boy of eleven years old, who was fiddling with the rope. There was a joyful smile on his face as he faced the unknown. He remembered how much Shanks, Rayleigh, and even Shakky, fussed over him due to his planned departure. During the past two months, they were in a constant rush to provide him with things he needed on his journey. However, he honestly didn't mind. He understood that this part of the world was dangerous, and that their action were born out of worry. As such, he couldn't begrudge them for it.

Still, he was a D, and he too possessed D traits, such as fearlessness - which might be perceived as recklessness by other people - and his love for adventure. Right now, he was simply traveling, and he was on the lookout for potential members of his crew. At the moment, he was in a bit of a predicament. Like all D's, he had a bottomless pit of a stomach. Which needed food badly. Very very badly. It was imperative for him to find enough food to satisfy his hungers, or he'd be out of energy to do anything.

By his calculations, he was somewhere in North Blue. There had to be a place for him to gather supplies here. He just had to find it. Ace steered his boat into the nearby dock, tied it up, and came ashore. He inspected his surroundings. He was on a sandy beach, which meant that there had to be a city somewhere nearby. Adjusting the position of his hat, he went off into the random direction. 

He soon found a young girl lying on the beach, evidently unconscious. He stopped dead in his tracks, wondering what to do. His heart said to help her, but his brain said to leave her.

Eventually, his heart won.

He slung her onto his shoulder, and started heading back to the ship. There was a fire in a distance, a fire that was obviously man-made. He wouldn't go there now, not until he investigated what was happening. Chances were that she escaped from wherever the flames were, and taking her back would put her in danger. 

Ace sighed. He was a softie at heart, but right now, this trait of his hindered him more than it helped him.

-x-

_"Stay here for a while. I'll come back for you when it's safe."_

Lammy recalled the order with clarity. An order she needed to obey, no matter what. Onii-chan cared for her. He never steered her wrong, after all. 

Time ticked by slowly, and Lammy was getting more and more nervous. Eventually, unable to contain herself any longer, she decided to chance a peek. She opened the doors of the closet, and did just that. It was pitch dark, and no one was around anymore. Careful not to make any noise, Lammy left her hiding place, and headed downstairs, towards the exit. There were scary-looking soldiers guarding the exit, and Lammy willed herself to stay perfectly still. When she heard a gunshot, and saw an elderly man fall down, a hole visible in his chest, Lammy knew her fear was justified. She had to get to the exit without alerting the soldiers, even though it was easier said than done.

Fortunately, she spotted an open window. Peering through, she saw that there was a staircase next to the window, leading to the ground level. She just had to reach the top of those stairs. There was a small distance between the window and the stairs. Quietly, she pushed her body through the window, grabbing the edge with her hands, pushing her body closer to the stairs. Finally, her legs landed on the top of the stairs.

Her escape had been successful. She quickly descended the staircase, and once she was on solid ground, she broke into a run.

Unfortunately, while she managed to get out of the city, exhaustion caught up with her, and she collapsed into the sand.

-x-

Lammy woke up. She was in a room - a small but comfortable one - which resembled a cabin on the ship.

"Ah, you are awake." a masculine voice stated 

She looked up. A boy - who was approximately four years older than her - was occupying a chair next to her bed.

"May I have your name?" he tilted his head politely, but there was an underlying note of curiosity in his voice

"Lammy." she replied in a quiet voice "Trafalgar D. Water Lammy."

"So you are another D." there was a thoughtful frown on his face "I am one as well. My name is Portgas D. Ace. What happened?"

"There were bad men. Nii-chan told me to hide until the coast was clear. Which I did, and then I escaped. That was the last thing that happened before I blacked out." Lammy recounted "I'd like to find nii-chan, if he is still alive."

Ace clasped his hands, suddenly getting an idea

"Well, how about you become my first crew member and eventually, my first mate?" he inquired "I can help you find your brother."


	5. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy's illness is revealed. Ace decides to search for the cure which would help her. However, a certain group has their eyes set on Ace. A certain very dangerous group led by a certain very overprotective older brother.

"So, what's up with those white patches?" Ace asked between two mouthfuls of food

Lammy froze upon hearing those words.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ace said quickly

"It's an illness." Lammy frowned "A form of poisoning which was caused by white lead ore that we were forced to mine. My parents are doctor, they knew all about it, and they told Onii-san and me......"

"Do you think the cure exists?"

"I have no doubt it does." Lammy said slowly "But finding it and obtaining it would be a bit tricky."

"Maybe a Devil Fruit?" Ace mused 

He made his way to the main room and took a book on Devil Fruit off the shelf. He browsed through it, until his expression brightened.

"I think I found it. The Yami no Yami no Mi. It has the power to suck object as well as the people into black hole. Maybe you could do the same with whatever is causing your disease." Ace suggested

"I can try." Lammy agreed

"Good." Ace's eyes burned with determination "Let the search for it commence!"

-x-

Ace held a knife to a man's throat, while Lammy stood nearby, looking on with nervousness.

"All you need to tell us is where to find Yami-Yami no Mi, then me and my first mate will be on our way.

"All right." the man handed them a map "The location is marked by an 'X'. That's where you'll find what you're looking for."

"Good." Ace removed the knife and departed

Lammy followed him.

-x-

Whitebeard hummed as he took a mouthful of sake from a large bottle.

"Marco." he rumbled, addressing his first mate and First Division Commander "Do you think this rookie is a good fit for our crew?"

Marco took a look at the wanted poster. It depicted a child, about twelve years old or so.

"Rumor has it that he has only one crew-mate at the moment." Marco said "A girl, about four years younger than him. She is a survivor from Flevance, according to information brokers."

"I think that he is an interesting one." Whitebeard chuckled "Keep an eye on them, will ya?"

"Yes, Pops." Marco said with a small smile

-x-

It was an ordinary port town, except for the fact that a yellow submarine was docked there. A bunch of men in boiler suits were milling about on the dock. Ace observed them carefully. Six of the guys wore boiler suits, and the last one wore a yellow shirt and black pants. There was a hat with patches on his head.

Suddenly, Ace heard a gasp, as Lammy ran past him and towards the group at high speeds. She jumped at the guy with yellow shirt and tackled him down to the ground. Ace watched as recognition dawned on the guy's face.

"Lammy?" the guy said

"Onii-san." Lammy breathed out

At this point, Ace stepped forward, making himself known.

"So you are the one I've heard so much about." the guy said in a wary tone "Fire Fist Ace, correct?"

"That's what they call me." Ace replied nonchalantly

"My name is Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law. I presume that you already know Lammy is my little sister." 

Ace nodded.

"Good." Law smiled sharply "You know, I thought I have lost her once, but she is alive. However, if you hurt her in any way, I can and will end you."

Suddenly, Ace found himself surrounded by five man in boiler suits, one of whom was gigantic, and another who was a polar bear. None of them seemed friendly. Not towards him anyway.

"Captain has been our guide for the past four years." the redhead announced "Any threat against him or his family is a threat against us as well."

"So take good care of her." the polar bear concluded "If you don't......"

Ace didn't need to hear the rest. He understood. He understood all too well.

"Now, you have done pretty good job here." Law commented as he performed the scan of Lammy's body "But there are still some leftovers. I'll clean them all up. Prepare the equipment!"

Law's crew - or at least that's what Ace supposed they were - scattered in order to do just that.

"Put this on." Law instructed, giving his sister a hospital gown "I am gonna have to put you under anesthesia until this procedure is finished."


	6. Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion takes place. A reunion which causes some chaos, as well as one hurtful comment

"I am losing my patience!" a certain blue-haired, gold-digging pirate announced "So you better finish filling these before my patience runs out, otherwise your fate won't be pretty!"

"Hey." a man greeted casually "Long time no see, Uncle Buggy! Although I have to say that it's not polite to scare the poor lady......"

"Since when do you know anything about politeness, squirt?" Buggy rounded on him "Last time I saw you, you were growling threats at anybody who got too close, all in an effort to protect yourself, because you were a shrinking violet!"

"Oh, now he's done it." a woman - who appeared to be about 18 years old - giggled "No one calls the Captain a shrinking violet without repercussions."

"Well, I am an exception." Buggy grinned smugly "I practically raised Ace. The little squirt gave me plenty of headaches I didn't need. But that was okay. I taught him the most important rule of survival: pick your battles. Only fight those you can beat. When you know you can't beat 'em, you run. That way, what happened to Roger and Rouge won't happen to their son."

"Buggy tries to pretend he is a rough, tough pirate." Mohji, who had joined them, snickered "But when it comes to Roger, Rouge and Ace, he is a big softie. Gol-san and Portgas-san saved him from his old and miserable life, and he will forever be thankful to those two, and any of their progeny."

Buggy glared at Mohji, who merely grinned at him.

Richie decided to make his appearance at that point.

"Ah, those two must be the new additions." Ace observed "They weren't with you the last time we've met, Uncle Buggy."

"I told you not to call me that!" Buggy protested

"But Shanks said I could....." Ace pouted

"Shanks isn't exactly someone whose words you take at face-value." the woman pointed out "Name is Lammy, by the way."

"At least someone has common sense." Buggy muttered under his breath

"Pleased to meet you, Lammy." Mohji greeted "Please forgive our Captain. He is a bit peeved."

Richie growled in approval.

"Anyway, is your crew here too?" Mohji asked "Or did you two come here alone?"

"They are here." Ace informed with a grin

"In that case, I believe our two crews should meet and have a get-together, with a party!" Buggy suggested

-x-

"Stop trying to eat my food, Ace!"

"Caring is sharing, Uncle Buggy!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

The two crews watched their banter with amusement. Masked Deuce initiated a sparring match against Cabaji, with Lammy acting as the judge. So far, Deuce won multiple rounds, and now they were in the final one. Whoever wins this round would be the overall winner, which is why both were giving this round their all.

Meanwhile, Ace abandoned his quest to steal food, and was attempting to teach Richie to jump through a flaming hoop on two legs, a task which wasn't yielding any success so far.

Overall, it was an absolute chaos, and by the end of the day, both crews were either too drunk or too bewildered to think rationally. Multiple references to Buggy's red nose were made, which caused the pirate to blow a gasket and nearly murder his 'nephew'. 

"I knew you wouldn't kill me~!"

"The only reason I didn't is because of your parents!" Buggy retorted "They gave up their lives so you'd live - although I can't fathom why - and killing you would be disrespectful to them and the sacrifices they've made for you!"

At this, Ace's mood plummeted.


End file.
